Diablo
by babynarry
Summary: Iggy meets another mutant but she is different, extremely different. Will Iggy finally fall in love? Will his eyes be cured? Will Max ned help saving the world?


**Author's note: Okay so I have never done a maximum ride fanfic though I love it o so so much thanks to my amazing twin(: hehe. Well this isn't miggy or even fax really it's placed in the future ( I haven't decided how far yet). The chapters POV will change so yeah. Well review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or any characters except for Kendall and Kagan.**

**Author's note 2: I LOOSELY based this chapter on the song Eyes on Fire. THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC! Jeezub. So here we go(:**

**Lyrics**

**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**  
**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**  
**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**  
**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**  
**I'll seek you out,**  
**Flay you alive**  
**One more word and you won't survive**  
**And I'm not scared of your stolen power**  
**See right through you any hour**

**I won't soothe your pain**  
**I won't ease your strain**  
**You'll be waiting in vain**  
**I got nothing for you to gain**

**I'm taking it slow**  
**Feeding my flame**  
**Shuffling the cards of your game**  
**And just in time**  
**In the right place**  
**Suddenly I will play my ace**

**I won't soothe your pain (ah-ah-ah-ah)**  
**I won't ease your strain**  
**(ah-ah-ah-ah)**  
**You'll be waiting in vain**  
**(ah-ah-ah-ah)**  
**I got nothing for you to gain**

**Eyes on fire**  
**Your spine is ablaze**  
**Felling any foe with my gaze**

**And just in time**  
**In the right place**  
**Steadily emerging with grace**

**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,felling any foe with my gaze**  
**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, steadily emerging with grace**  
**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh-ah, felling any foe with my gaze**  
**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, steadily emerging with grace**

* * *

Chapter One: Eyes on Fire (Iggy's POV)

I wake up, what happened? One second I'm fighting with the Gasman for the last cookie now I'm waking up? I smell the strong smell of antiseptics. Oh god no, not the school. I take another whiff to confirm where I'm at. I reach out to feel the barriers of the crate; it's large but not comfortable.

"Max?" I question. No response.

Then I hear a scream that sends chills down my spine. It's not anyone I know, but still I can't help but to feel bad for that poor kid. I'm guessing it's a kid at least. It was definitely a girl. She didn't seem like a child by her scream, maybe my age. Then again, that scream. I couldn't help it I was furious they were hurting some kid.

"Stop it! Let her go" I scream then I hear the voice of an eraser but not any eraser.

Ari.

"Iggy, normal Max influences the niceness, except for when she broke my freaking neck!" Ari growls. I hear the girl scream them whimper, and I can't take it any longer.

"Just stop it, she is obviously in pain." I say, my anger growing.

"She is being modified" A white coat almost laughs.

"Like you modified me- TO BE BLIND!" my voice raises and I hear no more screams from the girl, not even her trying to fight back. Oh god, they killed her. I can almost imagine the map of the room, vibrations tell me everything. I can tell it's a taller girl on a lab table, her body is limp now.

"Amazing" A white coat mutters to him then scratches something down on his clipboard.

Then all of a sudden I hear a lot of banging and crashing and scream from the white coat, then Ari growling. My cage opens and I jump out opening my wings to fly to the windows, o escape. Then I feel wings brush against mine, not a flock members wings these were different.

"Out the window!" I hear a girl's steady voice command and I do so brushing past her wings again. Then everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up, I'm laying down on dry dirt, wait, a cave. I sit up and stretch my arms out and they make contact with someone's head.

"Ouch, oh hey you're finally up" I hear the girl's voice.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I ask lost, I'm always lost thanks to my eyesight.

"I'm Kendall, we are in a cave. We got out of the school, you blacked out so I had to fly you here." She says her voice is smooth, angelic like an erasers.

"You're an eraser!" I say swinging my arms around, she grabs my hands gently, and she has leather gloves with the fingers cut off on. I relax a little I don't know why but she seems safe.

"I'm not an eraser I'm what you call a Diablo" Kendall says letting my hands fall to my lap.

"Diablo, that means devil" I say questioning.

"Yeah, I dint's choose the name. How come your eyes don't move?" She asks waving a hand in front of my face, I can feel the air.

"I'm blind" I say softly and her hand drops.

"Oh, sorry. Well what's your name?" She says sitting beside me.

"Iggy" I answer quietly.

"Well Iggy, I want to get to know you so uh I'll tell you about me first, 'kay?" She says and I can tell she is smiling.

"Shoot" I say.

"Well my name is Kendall, I'm 15. I have jet black wings, jet black hair, shoulder length, blue eyes, almost as tall as you. I have telekinesis, wings, I'm kind of like a mermaid, and the strength of an eraser, also the voice of one" She finishes.

"Mermaid, haven't heard that one anything else?" I laugh slightly.

"Well if I touch you, like your head I can tell everything about you, your whole life" She sighs. Wow, drop that one like a bomb. Hehe bomb.

"Well then do it, learn about me. You told me everything abut you. Go ahead" I say I know Max would not allow this.

Her gloved hands wrap around my head and my life flashes by me too, it's amazing. Then her hands drop and she laughs a little.

"What?" I ask curious.

"You think I'm cute but you can't see me" She laughs. Oh she picked up on that too?

"Um.." I stall then her hands are around my head and an image of a beautiful girl is in front of the blackness.

"Can you see my image?" She whispers and I nod. She really is beautiful.

"You're beautiful" I smile to myself.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but oh well(:**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
